diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/07 May 2018
23:33:05 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:03:43 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Snipe 00:32:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Dang can’t work Bridge tonite 00:33:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" 00:33:47 -!- TheBlueCreeper78 has joined Special:Chat 00:34:18 -!- TheBlueCreeper78 has left Special:Chat 07:51:13 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Ok 08:04:18 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 11:58:15 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 11:58:19 so 11:58:20 oh look 11:58:21 only ozun 11:58:25 any discorders here? 11:58:27 cuz i'm bored 11:58:31 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hello 11:58:33 oi 11:58:34 tidal 11:58:36 so 11:58:41 my thoughts on Super meatboy forever 11:58:52 Internal: NOO GOD PLEASE NO, NO NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo 11:59:03 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" External? 11:59:08 1. Story is like a really shitty fanfic 11:59:16 2. SMB is supposed to be hard as FUCK 11:59:31 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Cut down on your swearing. 11:59:41 3. Please for gods sake hire the original artists, this art stile is too cutsey 11:59:48 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" if you say so 12:00:19 4. Where's the horror 12:00:33 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" there isn't 12:00:49 i dont see any giant children made out of blood or any hell monster made out of your bodies or any zombie worms living in a post-fallout building 12:00:57 original SMB tho 12:01:00 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" why are you asking me. 12:01:06 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I have no idea what meat boy even is 12:01:07 had a HELL level, RAPTURE level and ABANDONDED HOSPITAL level 12:01:10 also one thing 12:01:16 i said level? 12:01:18 meant chapter 12:01:23 21 levels including boss 12:01:26 also a boss 12:01:28 that is litterally 12:01:32 made of shit 12:01:36 and thats not an exaggeration 12:01:38 thats what he is 12:01:39 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Speak in coherent sentences. 12:01:43 cant 12:01:49 brb gonna mod 12:01:49 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" You gotta 12:02:04 is yer lucky day(s) cuz imma mod or play some black mesa theese weeks 13:13:55 so hl3 got leaked a long time ago 13:14:00 both beta maps and story 13:14:02 its sad actually 13:14:03 really sad 13:14:06 after 10 years 13:14:17 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" huh so it actually existed at one point 13:14:21 it became some really shitty collecting resources thingy 13:14:27 and the plot killed everyone 13:14:28 all characters 13:14:31 thats 13:14:32 ... 13:14:32 sad 13:14:34 seriously 13:14:34 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hold up 13:14:38 yes it did exist 13:14:52 leaked maps and files and the plot got fully leaked by the writer of the series 13:14:55 ... 13:14:58 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" oof 13:15:04 THAT DOESNT MEAN PORTAL 3 ISNT GONE YET 13:15:04 EHAHAHAHAHAAAHAAA 13:15:13 but seriously what the fuck valve 13:15:21 "expectations too high" 13:15:21 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" don't ask me 13:15:31 MAYBE YE SHOULDN'TVE DELAYED IT IN THE FIRST PLACE 13:15:54 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" procrastination, procrastination 13:16:25 also 13:16:29 i still got something 13:16:32 same universe 13:16:33 ... 13:16:40 HALF LIFE OPPOSING FOCKIN FORCE 13:16:45 "we're gonna use adrian agian" 13:16:46 where mind you 13:16:55 theres no hecu in hl2 or its eps 13:17:00 except if in a rebel form or somethin 13:17:06 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" well does anyone care about hl at this point 13:17:31 yes 13:17:35 tons of people 13:17:39 i wonder how many "boo" 13:17:41 's 13:17:45 were heard in artifact's release 13:17:49 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" huh 13:18:39 instead of the long awaited L4D3, Portal 3, TF3, HL3 13:18:40 no 13:18:45 they released a dota fucking card game 13:18:50 imagine you being one of the fans tidal 13:18:59 19 years you wait for the 3rd 13:19:01 and it gives you 13:19:04 a card game 13:19:24 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" lol 13:19:38 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" that was basically what i got with PvZ Heroes 13:19:48 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Except that it was actually kinda fun. 13:19:58 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Again, EA killed it. 13:20:51 artifact is also boring 13:20:52 really boring 13:20:56 in my opinion 13:21:01 no plot, no action 13:21:02 no 13:21:02 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" in your opinion 13:21:03 cards 13:21:16 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" there has to be isomeone/i who likes it 13:21:20 plot, action and anything that just made The hl universe good 13:21:22 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" idk who, but someone 13:21:23 isnt in it 13:21:26 atleast that i know 13:21:33 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" also wasn't the card game DOTA? 13:21:36 i would replay the release version of halflife mind you 13:21:37 ye 13:21:47 anyways 13:21:56 and release ver hl had bad graphics compared to nowadays 13:22:03 where i still play the non-hd version 13:22:08 and opposing force 13:23:13 another thing people are waiting for 13:23:33 Freeman's mind 2 : ep 8 and Black mesa xen 13:23:37 i would go crazy on either 13:24:00 also P3 and HL3 is why i even thought of Portal : Courtesy call and Half life: Lambda return 13:24:06 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" no idea what either is 13:24:08 HLLR rn is under remaking 13:24:23 because i scrapped it and i want to remake it 13:25:15 P:CC is taking place inbetween the time when chell wakes up in p2 for the second time and after portal's ending 14:11:43 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:36:10 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 15:17:54 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 15:18:12 cmon 15:27:05 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 15:27:08 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:27:14 !updatelogs 15:27:14 <Özün_Oldun> Ursuul: Logs updated (added ~2 to log page). 15:27:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" test 15:27:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" alright the old version of the bot is now running 15:27:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" no emojis fix 15:27:48 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:40:17 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Ok 15:44:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" yo wtf 15:44:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" check Discussions on desktop 15:44:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" https://diepio.wikia.com/d/f?sort=latest 15:45:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" 15:45:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" we have the community app we aren’t supposed to have this 15:45:19 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" lolwut 16:10:42 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I am a robot 16:10:49 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Lol 16:10:51 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Keep it 16:34:24 i have a question 16:34:34 why tf is it that every hero's name ends with man 16:34:53 gordon FREEMAN, SHÄDMAN, the FLORIDA MAN 16:34:54 the fu 16:36:12 morgan freeman 16:36:19 capitan americaman 16:36:30 thanosman 16:36:43 Mr. Incredibleman 16:37:02 Özönëman 16:37:17 jarvisman 16:37:19 strange. 17:33:07 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 17:35:39 lol 17:48:10 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 18:00:22 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 18:42:22 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 19:27:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" hi khish 19:27:51 He left. 19:58:29 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" nice 20:04:29 A Vide-Attach test: I think the educational system in my country is an https://youtu.be/nHlp31zWeg0?t=35 20:20:10 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 20:22:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" <@!181829457852628993> please don’t use emojis in this channel until we announce that it’s 100% safe to do so in <#362982289539465217> 20:23:03 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" what you just saw was The Bridge collapsing & recovering itself 20:23:25 Oh. 20:23:31 It was a link failure. 20:23:35 Sorry about that. 20:26:04 (trapper) 20:26:34 Wait. 20:26:41 I didn't post any emotes. 20:26:46 Just a video link. 20:27:02 o hey that works on this side 20:27:04 kinda 20:27:23 i mean it shows ( trapper ) without the spaces on the other side, the text not the emote 20:27:30 but it doesnt break 20:27:39 I just sent a link. 20:27:47 What happened there? 20:35:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" alright.. 20:35:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" sorry! 20:35:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" also as a matter of a fact i accept tank requests for my priv. server 20:35:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" lol 20:35:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" jus' dont make em' too complex 20:38:42 tank requests? 20:54:01 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" <@210344925760454667> OK I won't 20:54:45 u wont what 20:54:57 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Use emotes here 20:55:10 here? 20:55:13 you mean... 20:55:30 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" here? 20:55:49 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Yes, the bridge 21:00:25 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Also ursuul it's <@441703268410851338> for me, if u were trying to tell me and not fallen. 21:06:00 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" 21:06:03 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" no he told me. 21:14:44 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 21:40:38 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Ok 2018 05 07